what lies in her future
by soccer-fanatic
Summary: raven's message just got delivered and strange things are beginning to happen around the tower.her powers begin to get out of control and something begins to haunt her mind.will running away help raven?
1. declaring the truth

Chapter one: declaring the truth

The dark little girl sat on her bed staring at the floor. She sat Indian style, thinking of how her life would be once it was time for her to leave the titans. She knew the were in danger and knew what to do. Slade was after her, not her friends.

She thought of robin's words spoken to her on the day of her birth. "Raven, you've been inside my mind; let me go into yours" these words rang into her ears. Just as she was just about to make up her mind, the alarm went off in titans tower. She instantly got up, grabbing her cape that was flowing in her hands and ran to the T-car.

"Who is it this time?" Raven asked with curiosity. She hopped it wasn't Slade. She'd prefer it to be Jinx or some other villain.

"The reports did not say" said Starfire while beaming out the window. Twisting and turning at her hair, Starfire began to shake. "I do hope it is not Slade yet again. He has attacked us numerous times without us having enough rest to fight other villains"

Beastboy looked at raven who was clutching her hand. Without thinking (as usual), he spatted out, "Dude...Raven? Why are you clutching your hand like that?"

Robin frowned as he saw the marking on her hand glow in a polsing form. "It's none of your concern. Raven, you really shouldn't have come. It's obviously Slade again, waiting to get you weak. You really should have rested.-"

"I'm fine, Robin." Raven said quickly without word. She didn't find it fair for her friends to fight without her.

Raven instantly shot her head up. Everything was still in her eyes. She looked around,out the window and sensed somethnig; she sensed Slade.as everything began to go in nromal speed, raven gasped and began to breath hard. She covered her throat and screamed. Chills went up her back as her powers brought the car driving into the lake next to the road. As the car hit the water, Starfire threw her starbolts at the locked car that wouldn't budge open. As each of the titans came out,raven felt behind,she was sinking down with the car!

As the titans reached the serface, beastboy only counted 4 titans on land.

"Raven's still down there!"

Raven felt her soul being taken out of her body. Her body began to burn with heat as the marking on her continued to glow. She couldn't take it anymore. As she opened her eyes, she saw a shadow swim away from her. No more could she keep her eyes open, nor breath. As she was about to fall asleep and never wake up again, she felt something grab at her hand, lifting her to the surface.

Once she reached the surface, she began coughing and her hands immediatley stopped glowing. She looked up, findin ghtta robin was the one to save her. She was too weak to move, but was able to make out a weak smiled as her head fell back.

"Raven! Oh, this is terrible! We must bring our friend home now!" screeched the Tameranian girl.

Opening her eyes, Raven saw Starfire sitting ona chair beside her bed. She slowly sat up and looked at her hands. She groaned as she noticed she had a headake. She felt water dripping down her back and she felt her neck. It was in deep pain.she then noticed her hair was wet.

"So it's true. It's my fault I put us in danger; it wasn't a dream" Raven looked down in shame, feeling so terrible for almost harming her friends when she was trying to prevent such a thing. "Is everyone Ok?"

"Our friends are fine. Rest now,friend. You do need it. Our friends are safe from harm." with her hair swaying behind her back, Starfire left the room; leaving Raven alone in much darkness.

She laid down ,breathing deep in her throat filled with fear; cloging up her voice. After thinking hard of what happened, she tried to get off of the subject. "I just need to meditate. Everything will pass by soon.", and with that, she began to meditate. "Asarath metrion zynthos. Asarath metrion zynthos. Asarath metrion zynthos."With these words, she began to chant over and over.

A knock came across her door and the boy of wonder known as robin stepped in. "Raven? You Ok? What happened back there?"

Raven just noticing her audience, flunked down on the bed without notice.

"I...I don't know. It was like, something or someone I should say was talking to me, telling me everything will be alright if I go into the lake. It was like, somthing was controlling my powers. I couldn't take or stop it."

She looked as if she was ready to spat everything out, like she couldn't take her life.

"Listen, robin, I just need to be alone. Just,let me be right now" she said with misery. As he left, she knew that she shouldn't have made that choice.


	2. chapter 2:the leading voice

Chapter two: The leading voice

Raven made her entry into the livingroom in which all the titans sat watching TV. She made her way to the kitchen, leviatting herbal tea towards her. With one sigh, all the titans looked over at her.

"Friend! You are healed!" says Starfire. "We have all missed you dearly! How are you at the moment?" she grinned widely.

"I'm fine I guess" she lied.

"Well, we tracked down whoever it was we never got to fight yesterday; it was Slade."declared robin. "This morning, after tracking him, we found out he was gone. Cyborg, Beastboy, and I went to that old werehouse were he thought we tracked him right. It's as if we he can move at te speed of light"

"Dudes! That's like, impossible!" screeched Beastboy.

Interupting the titans conversation, Raven drops her herbal tea to the florr and runs out of the tower screaming, "I can't take this anymore!" ;leaving the titans left in a confused position.

"Will be she be alright?i do not wish for our friend to be filled with such emotions." cried Starfire.

"I hope she will. She'll probably feel better later today once she has time for herself. I mean, doesn't she always?" said Cyborg rubbing his head.

Leaving the tower and still going to the city, Raven knew she shouldn't stay long. She had to leave her friend before they beging to get second thoughts; before they begin to think it's her causing all this trouble, even though it's someone else causing it, using her as the dummie!

She knew she couldn't stay. It wasn't too safe and her friends would be better off without her. She also remember the words of terra back when she was alive, 'Getting mad, Raven? Beastboy told about your tempers. Or, are you just jealous that your 'friends' liked me better than you!'

She tightened her grip as she squeezed the life out of her hands as she levitated over the water. After sometime of thinking, she reached land. She pulled her hood of her blue cloak to hide herself, even if everyone knew who she was. As she looked at the great deal of crowds infront of her, she closed her eyes. She sensed slade in the crowd. Instantly, she flew back to the tower. She ran insied, slamming the door to her room. All the titans looked up at the sound of the slam.

"Fine cyborg; you win" the green one tossed a dollar coin towards cyborg. Just as he was about to get it, Starfire caught it. "How dare you do such a thing; both of you! Betting on our friend. It is not right!" screamed Stafire so loudly that even raven could hear as she began to pack up.

Throwing the huge sack on her bed filled with books and everything she'll need while she's gone she moved her hand up, equal to the bag. "Asarath metrion zynthos!" The bag shrunk down to the size of her palm. "Much better."

A knock came to her door and she hid the bag under her pillow. She opened up her door to find a dissapointed Beastboy waiting at her door.she opened her door up only a little bit, so only her eye would show through; she didn't want Beastboy to find out she was leaving.

"Uhhh, listen Raven. I'm sorry for using you as a bet. It was wrong and not the right thing to do." said the stumbling beastboy.

"Listen, you picked bad timing to apologise. I...I just need to go right now" Raven slammed her door on him and he mopped as he walked away from her door.

Frowning, Raven attatched the little pouch to her belt and opened her window. She just noticed it began to rain. She looked up at the grey skys and then entered in her room and went to her chest. She got a peice of paper and began to write on it.

'My dearest friends,

I can't say how much you've helped me, but it time for me to leave you now. I will miss you all, but I fear I have caused too much and I don't want to put each of your lifes in danger because of me.

-Raven'

As she was about to crawl out her bedroom window, a voice came calling to her. It was a soft, shy voice. Raven thought she only imagined it, but it was coming from her book.


	3. the truth reveals

The truth reveals

As raven stared at the book,she noticed the voice that spoke to her. It sounded so familiar. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something. While thinking this, she had the nerve to step toward the book and speak to it.

"Are you talk to me?"

The book giggled. "Of course I'm talking to you,silly!i don't see who else I'd be talking to. There appears to be no one else in your room."

Raven heart began to race. She knew her destiny and everything that was going to happen. It was all written in stone on her planet, Azarath. She remembered it from word to word,but she didn't remember a book talking to her. All she remembered that reassured her was that someone was going to try to help her. She thought it could be her friends, but now, she was getting second thoughts. Maybe it could be the voice speaking to her.

Raven was speechless. She didn't know what to do or say. And if it was the person or thing that was willing to help her, in what way can a book help her? But what if it wasn't a book? What if it was a spirit trying to communicate to her? How can it help her?

"How do you know me?" ,said Raven with much concern.

The voice giggled. "All with be revealed shortly"

"Robin! Get Raven down here, please! I have tried to make earthly food and I have suceeded! Come bring Raven and you too may try my cream of ice!"

Hearing every word the alien girl shouted, he immediately began for Raven's room. As he was about to knock on her room, he heard her shout and opened her door. "Raven!"

Raven was being sucked into the book! Robin ran over and grabbed her hand -the only thing sticking out of the book-, but he lost her grasp. As she was fully being sucked into the book, the book closed and as robin tried to pull it open, it wouldn't even move. Robin ran out of her room while carrying the book and told the titans that Raven was gone and he told them everything he saw.

Starfire instantly put her hands to her mouth in shock. "Friends, what are we to do?" everyone just shook their heads in dismay, they didn't know what they could do.

As this was happening, raven was being sucked into a different world. As she landed hard on the ground, she felt a soft feeling on her back. She turned around. How could she be on a cloud! She shook her head in shocked and rubbed her eyes. Then she fell through the pink cloud and landed on wet grass. The grass was wet because of the mist that was around her and even the dark green trees had mist on them.

Raven looked around. She knew she couldn't be on earth anymore. There was just a strange feeling about this place. The sky was gray and it looked as if it was going to rain. There was pond a pond next to her with fish that didn't even look like they were from this world. They were purple and green and their scales were the most beautiful scales you ever can imagine. She dared not stare at them too long because she knew better, felt her foot go into the water. Like sirens, these fish were luring her to go into the water so she could drown herself. She then managed to move away from the pond.

As she sat in the chilled grass, she noticed she was sitting in some type of meadow. It looked like any other meadow on earth, but the animal looked different. The animals that looked closest to deer were an emerald green color but had purple horns in a devil-shape form. And the animals that seemed to be like rabbits were blue and their teeth curled near it's chest.Raven then wondered were the voice was. As she got up, she noticed her clothes were different. She had the same looking outfit, but it was black and her hair was long. Trying to forget about this, she looked around. 'Where could that voice be?' "Raven..." It was the voice.  
Raven truned around, not seeing anyone. Then,hearing the voice call for her again, she ran straight towards the woods. The voice echoed through her ears like a loud bell ringing right next to your ears. She knew in the back of her head that she heard that voice before. As she ran through the woods, she felt the sharp branches tearing at her clothes and pulling on her hair 

As she followed the voice, she heard it fade. "Wait! Come back!" As raven noticed she was alone and the voice must have been gone, she sat down by a pond in the middle of the woods. It was a clear light blue pond surrounded by lush green. Unlike the rest of the forest, this was the only pleasant area that Raven has seen.  
"Great! She's probably gone. Now I'm stuck here!" Raven looked around. "Wherever here is."  
Raven heard a little laugh. It was the voice! She got up and looked around.  
"Where are you?" Raven continued to look around.  
"I'm down here!"

Raven stared into the clear blue pond. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw a little girl's refelction. It wasn't just any little girl, it was her! Raven was shocked. She then felt her face. Then, her shockra began to hurt.  
"Don't worry Raven, everything will be alright."  
Raven shook her head. "No, nothing will be alright. My father's going to kill people if you haven't seemed to noticed!"  
Raven was getting mad and scared at the same time. From her emotion, a tree fell down right next to her. She was scared to actually talk to someone about this...about her destinyand her life and after many hours of talking to herself, she forgot all about her friends and everything.  
"Raven, I think I can help you"


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck Between a Hard Place and a Rock

Raven got up saying she had to leave, the little girl had a sad expression on her face. She looked as if tears of sadness were ready to stream down her gray cheeks.

"You have to go, now? But why! It's only been about an hour, and for the first time, I really think I'm making a friend. Even if it is with myself.", said the sad, young Raven.

Raven didn't know what to do. She felt sorry for the girl, being trapped in this little pond, even if the pond is beautiful. Thinking of how this little girl is trapped, it made raven feel sad, not about the little girl...but of herself. She spent so much time in her room, she missed so much that was going around her. As she felt sorry for the girl, she wondered. Did her friends feel sorry for her and give pity on her?

"How about, if i can get you out of this pond, you can stay with me for awhile." The young girls face glowed. "Really! I can stay with you?" Raven nodded with a slight smile.

"The only thing is, how can you get out?"

The young girl stopped to think. "I've tried to get out many times before, but non have worked. Maybe they haven't worked because I'm the one stuck in this pond. Maybe i need someone who's not stuck in here to do what i thought of."

Raven nodded and the two began to discuss what she'd have to do in order to get her out. 'Wow, this girl has thought of a lot of ways to try to get herself out,' thought Raven.

"Ok, let's try a simple one. Swim into the water and your most likely to see me still. Try to push me out."

Raven took off her cloak and hung it on a branch as well as her shoes and belt and she quickly dove into the water. Trying to hold her breath, she looked around for the little girl. Then, she saw her sitting on a rock. As she saw Raven, she smiled and pointed to the surface. She swam up near the surface and Raven tried to push her up. Her hand went right through her! Having only little breath, Raven swam up to the surface.

It's been an hour later and they've tried over 25 different ways to get her out of this pond. Raven was tired and she had scratches and bruises all over her body from all the different ways she's been trying to get this little girl out. She sat against a tree, and began to rest as the young girl stared at her. Slowly panting, Raven finally came up with her own idea.

"I have an idea" she said as she walked over to the girl.

She then placed out her hand into the water and she began to give instructions.

"Try to hold onto my hand. What I'm going to try to do is pull you out. It's the easiest idea and the simplest one. So you understand?"

The girl nodded with confusion; slowly and her eyes widen. Raven then grasped her hand around hrs and as she tried with all her might to pull her out her slipped from her hand and banged into a tree. As she looked up, she saw a little girl emerge from the water. As Raven saw her whole body, she knew the girl was telling the truth. This really was her, well...at least the young version of her.

"Can i please go home now? I got you out." said Raven with frustration.

The young girl looked at her with wet pouting eyes. "Do you really want to leave me alone in this strange dimension I've been trying to get out of?"

With a loud sigh, Raven shook her head and held her hand and they began walking. She girl smiled and thenheld hands out and said the usual chant that Raven says when doing spells and her meditation. Infront of the two, stood a portal.

"I told you that shuld stick with me, I'm your way out of this creepy place."

Before raven stepped into the portal, she began to tell the girl about what to do after they got through the other side.

"My friends are going to wonder about you. We can tell them everything that happened, Ok? It's just that...you see, my friends and I are super heros and..."

She began to cut her off. "And you don't want me to fight because it's too dangerous and blah blah blah...listen, I get what you're telling me...don't worry."

And with that said, they both walked into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven Is Me

A/N

Please send me some reviews so I can see if everyone likes my story. please!

Both girls walked into the portal. Raven didn't want have to go through the spins and being pushed around as she did when she entered this other dimension. But the little Raven didn't even flinch when she saw the portal. She just smiled as if she has done this a hundred times; and as if she liked it!

"Well, ready to go?", asked Raven with urge.

"Yeah! I can't wait! I wonder how everyone will be like. Do you think they'll like me?", she asked with enthusiasm.

Raven nodded as they first put their foot into the portal. Raven had to go through what she hopped she wouldn't have to do. Their whole bodies were turning and being pushed by energy from side to side and strange shapes and patterns were passing them as they seemed to be falling down. They're were furniture, mini houses, patterns, and much more Raven didn't know that was moving up as she was falling down with this little girl. As she tilted her head to the left, she saw a mini version of titans tower and she and the girl went zooming to it. Later, she woke up to find herself laying on the room on the floor. Her head was in a lot of pain. It felt as if someone hit her on the head with a baseball bat.

"W...what happened?" she wondered. As she looked at her hands and her body, she saw the scratches and remembered what happened. "It couldn't have been a dream! Why would I have scratches all over me?"

Trying to get up, she felt something on top of her. Not knowing what to do, she did a sudden reaction. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" she quickly chanted as the little girl went zooming to the wall. As raven noticed it was only her, she sighed with relief and noticed she was laughing.

"It's only me..." she said between her laugh.

Putting her down with her powers, Raven gave her a look with the meaning of 'don't do sudden things at bad times'.

"So, when can i meet your friends? If you even have any friends."

Her lamp breaking into pieces and flying in each direction, Raven frowned at her. "Don't ever say that again!i have friends you know...maybe not in Azarath, but i know for sure i have friends! Don't you dare say such things!" yelled Raven.

The little girl tried her best to hold in her tears but Raven could tell how much she upset her.

"Listen Raven, i know what you've been through. Remember, I'm you as a girl. I know what happened to you; between friends and your whole life. Of all people, i can understand what you're going through. I'm sorry if i offended you in any possible way." After saying her thoughts, she gave Raven a hug.

"It's ok. I guess you had it hard too.", she sighed. "Listen, maybe i should introduce you to my friends pretty soon. They'll be wanting to meet you. They're really kind and generous and will welcome you to our home as friend, even if...well, you are me. You'll love Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and...", her voice trailed off in the thought of his name and with a blush, she managed to say his name without spilling her thoughts or adding any adjectives such as 'cute' or 'hot'. "-and Beast Boy."

Hearing her voice, beastboy perked his pointy ears up. "Could it be...Raven!"

He then ran as fast as he could down the hall and barged into her room. "Raven, I'm so happy to see you!" and after saying this with a blush, he hugged her. Then his eyes went wide and he put her down. "Um, i mean, welcome back. We all missed you."

'_Keep it together BB. Don't let her see you like her!_' ,he thought to himself.

"Listen, everyone misses you. They all have been worried. We have to tell them you're alright. I mean, since Robin saw you- and the book and-"

"Beastboy I'm ok. Listen there's someone-"

"Raven, come on! We have to tell everyone you're ok!"

He took her hand and just about dragged her out before she could introduce him to the little girl. As she saw the to leave, the girl sat on her bed and put her jaws in her hands that rested on her thighs. She sighed and began to get lost in her thoughts.

As Raven was still stuck with BB's hand she tried to pull herself apart. But then Beast Boy ran up to the alarm and pushed the button and a red light went off in the tower and a loud ring went off.

Panting of 2 voices, arms around each other and on the floor in a dark closet, Robin and Starfire were just about to experience their first kiss.(well, Starfire's first kiss) together. They both looked at each other in the dark and they're eyes met. They gazed at each other's beauty and they're mouths opened a bit. Their lips moved closer and closer until suddenly-BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm went off.(sorry for all those S/R fans. Their moment will come)

"Of all times must the alarm go off now!"said the sad alien girl.

Taking his belt from around her waist, robin nodded. "Remember, we must be dedicated to our job."

Starfire sighed as she took off robin's gloves and gave them back to him.

In the meantime, Cyborg was playing some video games in his room and ran out into the living room. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg all met in the living room at the same time to see Raven there.

"Raven, you are back and unharmed! We have missed you so!" said Satrfire. The alien girl came and gave her one of her big welcoming hug. Raven noticed how sweaty she was. (From almost making out with robin.)

Seeing everyone give Raven a hug to welcome her home, the young girl stared around the corner.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet someone." she moved her hand in the direction of the gasping girl and motioned her to come over.

She ran over to Raven and hid behind her hand stuck her head out. "Everyone, this is Raven."

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"This girl is me."


	6. Chapter 6

Rae Rae's First and Possibly Last Sleep over (part 1)

The little Raven stared at each of the titans. She was scared because she didn't know any of the, but she felt some type of feeling. She hadn't felt it in a long time, maybe she never even felt it(she couldn't remember). For once, she felt safe. She may have not known these people, but she had a good feeling for them. She then realized how natural it is for being nervous around people you've just met. As each the titans stared at her, she tried to gather enough courage to speak.

"So, you're telling us that this girl is you?", said robin in confusion.

Raven nodded with a certain face.

"Um...Raven, this is Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin. I hope you'll get along with each of them like family. Starfire, can you please show her to her room? Your room can be right by mine if it'll make you feel better. Or if you want to get to know a titan better, maybe you can have a 'sleep over' with Starfire. She loves to have sleep overs. It'll give you a chance to get-to-know-each other.", said Raven with a calm voice.

The girl nodded in agreement. "I'll have a sleep over with Starfire. Is that ok you Starfire?" she asked with a pout.

The tameranian (sp?) girl smiled from ear to ear and nodded. "I would love to have you over in my room for the night. We can do the polishing of the nails and the maneuver of braiding upon each other's hair! And perhaps we can watch a movie in my room and eat the popped corn with butter!"

Starfire took her by the hand she began to run with her to her room. As they entered the room, Raven's eyes widened with amazement. She wasn't used to a nice room like Starfire's. Her room was HUGE! It had a big closet stuffed with clothes of the shading of purple, pink, green, etc. and it was a long closet. It must have been a walking closet! (A closet where you walk through an isle with your clothes on each side. A lot of upper class people use them, no offense.) A bit farther away from the closet on the wall that faced the front door of the rom were two huge sliding glass windows that showed a great view of the ocean and it had pink, fuzzy curtains next to it. One of them had a small rip (from silkie). About a couple of feet to the right still facing the windows) was a white painted desk. _It must have be the desk she uses to write her love letters_, she thought since she saw a letter with hearts around the name, 'Robin'. On the desk was a pink phone with a soft pink material around it (like in legally blond 1) and there was a purple lamp with purple feathers on the end. As you face the wall across from the closet (the windows were on the wall next to the closet),there were posters and pictures of her friends (since they were super heros .DUH!) For each poster, there was a piece of paper that had a comment of each poster. For Cyborg, 'great and funny who's good at beating me in the games of videos. And he has a nice butt.' (LOL! I'm going to put a funny comment for each poster.) For Beast Boy, 'hardly funny and he would look better with my color hair and I think he looks great in a seed-o.' (I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO PUT FOR HIM.) For Raven, 'mysterious and makes me giggle with her sarcasm. Can never forget the time when I spied on her and saw her watching the 'how to make a green guy like you' channel/show.' For herself, 'the best titan and the CUTEST!(not kitten! Die you gorglesharf!) And she looks the best with Robin!' For Robin, 'the hottest and sexiest titan around! He always makes me smile and he is a great kisser, even though I haven't kissed him yet.' (That's what STARFIRE thinks! don't think I put that from my own opinion!)

"Um, i like your posters," said the little girl.

Starfire instantly turned around. "Oh, i am sorry for having such a thing up! I wish you have never seen these. You must think now i am, how do you say,-a slut!"

Raven shook her head. "You are not a...a whatever you just said. You seem like a great person who welcomed me into your home. I would never think of you with such words." Making Starfire smile, she gave her a hug.

"Well, there are now two Ravens. Perhaps it is better if we call you something other than Raven. It shall get everyone full of confusion. I KNOW! We shall call you Rae Rae! Do you like this name?"

Rae Rae nodded her head with excitement. "I love it! It sounds great! There could be no name better, or nickname!"

**IN THE LIVING ROOM OF THE TOWER AT THE SAME TIME**

"...And that's what happened while i was in that book," raven explained to the boys.

"Dude, so you're telling us that a little girl. Well, you as a little girl can help you stop your father from destroying us all? THAT'S CRAZY! i mean you have enough trouble controlling YOUR powers as it is! How can a little girl like herself stop the most powerful guy EVER!" screamed BB.

Offended by this, she frowned under her hood and instantly, her shokra began to hurt her again. Then four red eyes appeared under her cloak hood and she looked at BB. "You will take that back!" she yelled. She held her hand up and BB started to float up in the air, holding his neck with his two hands. He was trying to gasp for air.

"Raven!" shouted Robin. He then had to leap on her to make everything stop. As she fell to the floor, her eyes went normal and she saw Robin over her. And then she looked over to BB. We too was on the floor with Cyborg next to him patting his back.

"Raven almost...pause...killed me!" , said BB with fright.

Robin looked over at BB and back at Raven. He held her head up and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Raven, what happened? Are you Ok?"

Raven quickly got up and ran out of the room and locked herself in. As she tried to stop her tears, she didn't notice the fact that her lamp broke into many pieces and zoomed in all directions and that her books began to float into mid air and fly all around; causing much destruction.(well, just destroying her room.)

**IN STARFIRE'S ROOM**

"Well, new friend, perhaps we shall get all the supplies we will need for such a momentous sleep over!" said the alien girl.

**THE LIVING ROOM**

They walked out into the living room when they saw a lot of commotion. BB was on the ground just about in the middle of a scene(fainting) with cyborg looking down on him trying to wake him up. And Robin was on his knees on the floor where he was when Raven ran out. Rae Rae stared at everyone in concern. She made a gasp and put her knuckles to her hands.(her hands were curled). At this moment, a mind of her father flashed into her head. And her shokra too began to feel pain.

"Friends, what has happened!" said Satrfire with much concern.

"Apparently Raven had another break down with her powers. She almost chocked Beast Boy. Her father's calling to her. I know it." said Robin with some anger and in a worried voice.

Rae Rae gasped again. "No! This can't be happening!" And she ran out of the living room and began to search for Raven.

Since it was her first time in the tower, she had no idea where or which way to go. Throughout the halls she began to shout her name. "Raven! Raven! Where are you!" Apparently, there was no use. And she searched through many rooms. Most of the rooms she had no idea what use and purpose they serve to the titans. As she came to the corner of a hall she sat down with her back pressed against it while hugging her knees.

"I'm so tired from running all over this huge tower! I wish there was a sign that they have at amusement park saying 'YOU ARE HERE!', but they have nothing like that. Besides, even if i wanted to find Starfire's room, I'm have too much trouble locating it!"

She sat down and took a break from her adventure from finding her. "Where could she be?" She then heard the sound of sniffling from a room down the hall. Rae Rae got up and slowly made her way down the hall. As she faced a door, she heard the sound of the sniffling get louder and louder.

"Oh great! How smart of me!"

As she stared at the door she saw the word, 'raven' near the top. She should have remembered that the name of the titan would be above their door because starfire had the same thing. She then knocked on the door for Raven's room.

"Raven? Are you in there? It's me, and you know who this me is. It's you! Please Raven, open up."

Hearing the voice outside her door, Raven wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to stop sniffling as she opened the door.

"What?" , she asked in a grumpy voice.

"Raven, can I come in?"

Raven nodded and the two stepped into her room. Rae Rae sat on Raven's bed while Raven walked over to get her herbal tea. While the two girls began to talk, BB was outside the door listen to every word. But he wasn't the only one gathering this info, because he brought a recorder with him to soak up all this info that Rae Rae was giving out.

"Listen Raven, don't let him take over. Please, just try to stay calm, for both of our lives. He's trying to make you mad; make you angry. You can't let him do this! He's going to try to make you hurt your friends; our friends! They were the one's who beat him along with your help (the end part one and two.) He's going to make you pick each one away one by one. And when he's done, you know who he'll go after."

She was too afraid and too scared to say who the last and most important victim would be. She just couldn't say it. It was too much for her and her heart. She didn't have enough courage to say that the lst victim and the most important victim would be her, Raven Roth.

After about an hour or so with talking to Rae Rae, raven felt much better, but she wasn't ready to come out and face her so called, friends again. She needed to wait and have some time. Hearing the door open, BB jumped back and saw Rae Rae.

"Oh, hey raven. Um, I was just going to check if you and Raven were Ok. So, you dudes Ok?"

Rae Rae nodded her head. "Oh, can you call me Rae Rae. That's what Star calls me and it might get confusing with two Ravens around. You understand, right?"

BB shook his head and told her that Star was waiting for her in the living room. They then began walking back to the living room where Starfire awaited them. On her way, she was telling BB about her adventure wandering through the tower and seeing all the rooms while trying to find Raven's room.

"And i went in a room and it just had a desk in it, and only one light was there and it was shining on the desk and it had a book. I think it was Robin's journal." said Rae Rae with a giggle.

"No way! Dude, Robin has a journal? i never knew that! Ha! So, what was in it?" said BB with a lot of eager.

Rae Rae shook her head with a sad and sorrow look. "I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I'm not the type of person to give personal thoughts and feelings, but i will tell you this. He like's starfire and you probably may have guessed. I'm sorry. Do you have enough forgiveness in your heart to forgive me?", asked Rae Rae with a puppy pout on her small face.

"Rae, it's ok. I understand. You're the type of loyal person. But don't worry, I'll be on the lookout for a journal, lol.", he said with an evil laugh.

**THE LIVING ROOM**

They then entered the living room, the two laughing. Starfire perked her head up from eating the blue, fuzzy food that she fond in the back of the freezer. She smiled when she greeted her and everyone was glad she didn't get lost in the maze of the long twisty halls of the tower.

"If it makes everyone feel better, i talked to Raven for you to see what happened and why everyone was so concerned. I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you what she told me, but i must say, everyone should keep a close eye on where she goes and what she does. If something is out of the ordinary, please contact me. As all of you know her father...our father, Trigon is back. Strange, but VERY true. When i do my daily meditations, i feel his presence and i know it's lurking inside of Raven and me. Even i might act a little strange because he too is lurking in my mind. He has always been there since the day of my birth. And i know he will try to take over either raven or me, so I'm just warning. Keep a closer eye on Raven, but please look out for me too."

"Um, dudes, how a girl at her age get so mature?", asked BB in astonishment.

"We shall watch out for you very well and we shall look for anything out of the ordinary. We shall thoroughly check for any signs of strange behavior. It is Ok, we are your friends. We are supposed to help you no matter what problems you are to go through.", said the kind Starfire.

Rae Rae smiled in gratitude. She was so happy that she and Raven ended up with such good friends such as these titans. _I've never been more happier_, she thought to herself. And saying goodnight to Cy, BB, and Robin, Starfire and Rae Rae gathered all the things they needed for the sleep over. Starfire was carrying a bag or nail polish, lipstick, hair stuff, eye stuff, and let's just go with they were carrying everything a girl needs for the sleep over.

"I have forgotten about the TV! We have the corn that has been popped, but we need a TV to watch a funny movie i have picked out.", said Starfire in a worried voice.

Telling Rae Rae to stay in the room, starfire went to get the TV from Robin's room (since she REALLY REALLY wanted to see him before she went to bed.) Without knocking, she entered the room and seeing Robin, she blushed. Robin gasped, he was so embarrassed! He was getting changed for bed and all he had on was his boxers. He instantly went to his unmade bed and pulled the covers over his body. Noticing it was starfire, he didn't care. I mean, come on, they're only boxers and star's his g/f, maybe future wife, who knows...

"Oh, hey star", said Robin with a sigh of relief.

"I just wanted to ask you a question, Robin", said starfire slowly.

"Ok, shoot." he said.

'_Ok starfire. Right now is your moment. Now is the time to ask your question! When will we have our first kiss! Please hurry and say it! You may get no other chance!_', said the voice in star's mind.

"Ugh, well...my question is.." Starfire couldn't say it. She had too much trouble getting the words out. She felt as if there was a starbolt stuck in her mouth and she couldn't get her words out.(that's what it felt like for her.)

"My question is, do you like Rae Rae? She seems like a very sweet girl with a kind heart.", said starfire quickly.

'_You did not do as i say! Now it shall take longer for the one thing you have been longing!' _said the voice with disappointment.

"Yeah Star, she seems like a great person. I just don't think we should add her to the team right away. First of all, she's too young. But she seems like a great person.", he said with a sexy smile.(or so starfire thought)

"Well, many sweet dreams Robin!" she shouted.

"Um, yeah. Goodnight to you too" said Robin, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, before i go to sleep, or to my time to spend with Rae Rae, i was wondering..." starfire began.

_Say you want to kiss me, Say you want to kiss me, Say you want to kiss me_, Robin kept saying in his head.

"May we please borrow your wonderful TV?" asked starfire, not knowing if she said the right thing right before bed.

"Um, yeah, sure star. It's over there. Oh, and here's a good DVD for you two to watch. I love it." said Robin; sad that starfire didn't want to give him their first kiss right now.(or so he thought)

"Space balls 1. I have never heard of such a film. The director is Mel Brooks? I hear he is quite a good director." said starfire as she placed the DVD on top of the TV. She then carried it out and said goodnight to Robin and carried the heavy TV to her room.

As star was carrying the TV, Rae Rae was sitting and meditating. She was all alone ad didn't mind it at all unlike Raven who only wanted to be alone and desired it. As she was meditating ad chanting the same words as Raven, she heard a voice call to her. She knew the voice at once.

"Raven, you know your destiny, you cannot hide from your future, nor your past."

She opened her mouth to scream, just all that came out was a little squeak and starfire was in front of her adjusting the TV as she opened her eyes.

"Shall we begin this sleep over?" star asked.


End file.
